


[Podfic of] Wherever You Go

by knight_tracer



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda pulls her phone out one more time, just to double - well, triple - no, okay, she’s lost track of how many times she’s checked it. The message remains the same no matter how many times she looks at it.</p>
<p>come visit me in boston then</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Wherever You Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wherever You Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850252) by [accidentallymelted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallymelted/pseuds/accidentallymelted). 



> Cover art by IV0611

Length: 55:15  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Wherever%20You%20Go.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Wherever%20You%20Go.m4b) (right-click, select 'save as') 


End file.
